


Нью-Йорк, ..., ...

by CaitlinIsles



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Сборник небольших AU: Может поменяться время, дата, район, место, что угодно. Но есть то, что не поменяется никогда, город их встречи - Нью-Йорк.





	1. Нью-Йорк, музей Уитни, апельсины.

Город жил и шумел. Люди туда-сюда: кто шел на работу, кто прогуливался. Кому-то, в этот солнечный день, хватило предусмотрительности взять солнцезащитные очки, а кто-то шел, щуря глаза от бликов солнца, отскакивающих от зеркальных поверхностей.

Одним из таких людей был кареглазый мужчина, нагруженный пакетом, наполненным только купленными апельсинами. Желая скорее добраться до машины, он ускоряет шаг, сворачивая на повороте. Слишком резко сворачивая. И только хорошая реакция позволила мужчине удержать пакет в руках, что, тем не менее, не спасло несколько представителей цитрусовых от падения на землю.

— Вам стоит быть аккуратным, — слышит он, когда начинает поднимать фрукты, заранее поставив пакет на землю.

— Обычно так и есть, — хмыкает в ответ и поднимает взгляд на говорящего.

Синие глаза.

Шляпа.

Шальная, но притягательная улыбка.

— Нил, — представляется тот, протягивая апельсин.

— Питер, — фрукт отправляется в пакет, а руки скрепляются в рукопожатии.

Медленном. 

Долгим и сопровождающимся пристальными взглядами друг на друга.

— И часто помогаете простым прохожим?

— Только тем, кто не аккуратен с апельсинами, — улыбка парня становится еще ярче, — на самом деле, я работаю тут, — указывает наклоном головы в левую сторону.

Питер поднимает глаза на элегантную вывеску, — музей Уитни, — понимающе кивает мужчина, — любите искусство, — не спрашивает, скорее, констатирует он.

— Так и есть, — кивает Нил с озорным блеском в глазах, — загляните как-нибудь. Приподнимая шляпу, Нил кивает и все так же улыбаясь, скрывается за стеклянными дверьми музея.

Спустя полчаса, выкладывая апельсины, Питер осторожно откладывает один. Тот, на котором несмываемым маркером, аккуратно выведен номер телефона.


	2. Нью-Йорк, двойное ограбление, бумеранг

Молодой голубоглазый брюнет стоял около огороженных стеклом экспонатов. На его лице была широкая предвкушающая улыбка, а в его мечтах некоторые из этих самых экспонатов уже были аккуратно упакованы и переправлены в его тайные хранилища.

Преступник прикрывает, от предвкушения, глаза, и резко открывает их, чувствую, как за спиной кто-то появляется.

— Сам Нил Кэффри на только-только открывшейся выставке, и почему же я не удивлен, — раздается спокойный голос.

— Агент Бёрк, — Нил удовлетворенно улыбается, — рад встретиться лично. Я надеюсь, у вас есть улики с моих гипотетических преступлений? В противном случае ваши намеки для меня оскорбительны.

— Я работаю только с фактами, мистер Кэффри, — голос Питера чуть понижен и отдает хрипотцой, отчего Нил снова прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в звучание голоса агента.

— Просто Нил, агент Бёрк, — аферист продолжает улыбаться, — я могу называть вас Питером?

— Разумеется нет, — усмехается федерал. Он гонялся за этим преступником уже год и успел проникнуться к тому неким подобием уважения.

— Ваши агенты, надо полагать, где-то тут, — Нил почти уверен, что сможет уйти, но все же, предпочитает знать о препятствиях.

— Разумеется, — стороннему наблюдателю показалось бы, что двое мужчин пребывают в восторге от выставки, так легко на их лицах читается удовольствие от происходящего.

— Мы можем разойтись мирно, — подмечает Нил и чуть подается назад, соприкасаясь плечом о плечо агента.

— Сознаешься и сдашься? — словно не обращая внимания на действия мошенника, интересуется федерал.

— Не настолько мирно, агент Бёрк, — улыбается Нил, — и в чем, по-вашему, я должен сознаться?

— В ограблении этого места, конечно же.

— Я прямо перед вами, и абсолютно точно ничего не граблю.

Мирную и способную продолжаться, казалось бы, часами перепалку мошенника и агента прервал грохот, выкрики и слова, эхо от которых достигало каждое помещение в здании: — Всем лечь на пол! Это ограбление!

— Серьезно? — Питер уже потянулся за оружием, когда его руку перехватил Кэффри.

— Их больше, — замечает Нил, утягивая Питера на пол. И Бёрку ничего не остается, кроме как покориться происходящему.

— Это не твои друзья.

— Не люблю оружие, — Нил как бы невзначай оглядывает зал, — есть идея, отвлеки их.

— Сам же сказал — их больше, — шипит агент, удерживая своего мошенника за край пиджака.

— Минута. За это время твои ребята, что сидят в фургоне, на противоположной улице, успеют добежать, ворваться и всех героически спасти, — едва проговорив последние слова, Кэффри сверкает улыбкой и скрывается в неизвестном направлении.

Питер закатывает глаза и приподнимается: — Ребята, давайте уладим все мирно.

***

История о том, что произошло, в тот день еще не скоро забудется и, будет передаваться из уст в уста в стенах отдела белых воротничков.

О том, как Питер сорок семь секунд отвлекал грабителей разговорами.

О том, как Нил в тот самый момент воровал несколько миллионный по стоимости бумеранг.

О том, как на Питера был наставлен пистолет, и о том, как тот самый бумеранг этот пистолет выбил.

И, конечно же, о том, как Нил Кэффри с этим бумерангом исчез.

И возможно, спустя несколько лет, мошенник Нил задаст агенту Бёрку вопрос о том, можно ли считать это их первым успешно закрытым делом.


End file.
